


Hot Wired

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Peggy and Daniel are captured and tied to chairs, and Peggy remembers she's wearing her hot wire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wired

“Peggy.”

She shakes herself awake and tries to raise her hand. It’s bound. So is the other one; her hands are handcuffed to the arms of the chair. She looks down; each leg is tied to the middle bar of the chair with rope.

“Peggy.”

She whips her head around at the sound. It’s Daniel. He’s restrained the same way, and his left cheek is a sickening purple-red color. On the other side of him is Jack, in the same situation as her and Daniel, though he has dried blood on his forehead.

“Where are we, Daniel?”

“Hell if I know,” he says. “I woke up a few minutes before you. Are you okay?”

“Other than being handcuffed to a chair, yes, I’m fine. You?”

“Same.”

“Jack,” she says. “Jack!”

“Already tried that. He’s out but he’s breathing.”

Peggy looks around the room. It seems like a standard-issue cellar, complete with stone walls, terrible lighting and, on the other side of the room, a rickety staircase that most likely leads to the only exit. No small window that she could try to shimmy out, though.

“No windows,” Daniel says, reading her mind. “Got any ideas?”

“I'm thinking,” she says. She doubts any of them are still armed, and with both arms and legs bound, there's no way they could negotiate those stairs. If her hands were tied with rope, she easily could undo those as she has so many times before. Handcuffs were a different matter. Harry Houdini she was not. Getting out of rope is one thing. Handcuffs were another. They're metal and...

“Hot wire,” she blurts out.

Daniel looks at her, eyebrow raised. “You want to hotwire something?”

“No, no. I have a hot wire in my belt. It’s something Howard came up with. It is a wire in a special insulated chamber in my belt. Oxygen activates it. It cuts through metal.”

He still looks confused. “Okay. That’s great, except for one thing. How are you going to get to your belt?” He shakes his hands and the handcuffs clink against the chair arms.

She lifts her butt out of the chair and angles herself toward one hand. With her legs tied to the middle bar, she can't get good enough purchase to push herself to her hand. She almost falls over.

“Bloody hell.”

“Got a Plan B?”

She bites her bottom lip, furrows her brow. There has to be a way...

Her eyebrows rise. “I won’t be able to get it, Daniel, but you might.”

“And how am I going to do that?”

She tilts her head. “Um… with your mouth?”

The blood visibly drains from his face. An almost imperceptible side-to-side motion of his head starts, growing into a full-blown head-shake.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I am not putting my mouth... no. Just, no.”

“Oh, please, Daniel! It’s a bloody belt! Do you want to sit here and wait to see what our captors have in store for us?”

“There has to be another way.”

“Daniel, it’s the _only_ way. And the faster we do this, the faster we can get out of here.”

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and forces it out. “Fine.”

She half-scoots, half-jumps her chair toward him, stopping when the chairs are perpendicular to each other.

“At the top of the buckle is a lever. You'll need to push the lever down and a small latch will open. The wire is attached to the latch so it will start to come out. The first foot or so of the wire isn't live, so you don't have to worry about burning yourself. Where it's marked in orange starts the live part.”

“Got it.”

He takes a deep breath and lowers his head toward her. She looks down, trying to ignore the intimacy of the moment. Daniel's head in her lap. Mentally, she shakes it off, though she's sure her subconscious is filing this away for later use.

“Do you see the latch?”

He grunts something that sounds like a ‘yes,’ then she hears the clink of his teeth hitting the buckle. The heat of his breath easily penetrates the thin fabric of her blouse. Focus, Peggy, she thinks.

Daniel's head jerks slightly and he pulls back. “I think I got the latch.”

She looks down and nods. “You did! The rest should be easy.”

He shakes his head as he moves in toward the belt. 

“Jeez, Sousa! I knew you had the hots for her but this is hardly the time and place.”

Daniel flinches and pulls back, almost toppling his chair. He looks at Jack, who is now awake and grinning ear to ear.

“If they don't kill him, I will,” Daniel mumbles loud enough for her and Jack to hear before going to work on the belt again.

“Jack, he's getting my hot wire.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

She shoots him an icy glare. “I have a hot wire hidden in my belt. It melts through metal. It can get us out of these handcuffs.”

“Where'd you get that?”

“None of your business.”

“Which means Stark.”

Ignoring him, she looks down at Daniel. He has the wire out a few inches.

“Daniel, be careful. The wire is flexible so it will bend. Just come straight out.”

He grunts, and she assumes he understands.

“Pull the wire out, then try to drape it over the chains on my handcuff. It should melt right through it.”

He grunts again.

“Betcha he’s a real talker in the bedroom,” Jack says, grinning.

“You're an arse, Jack,” she spits out.

His grin gets wider.

Methodically, Daniel pulls the wire with his teeth, and inch by inch it comes out. He is careful to keep it as taut as he can. Peggy pulls her hand as far away from the chair arm as she can, angling her hand so that the chain links are draped over the wood.

Daniel lays the wire over the chains and the metal starts smoking. Within seconds, it melts through the links and Peggy’s hand is free. She grabs the end of the wire and pulls the rest out of her belt. She places it over the other handcuff and the metal melts away as quickly as the first.

She takes the wire and works on Daniel’s handcuffs, freeing him easily, then tossing the wire to the floor. It sputters and sparks in the dirt but does not catch fire.

She and Daniel get to work untying the thankfully weak knots on the ropes binding their legs.

“Don't forget about me,” Jack says.

Peggy gives him a stern look. “It would serve you right if we did.”

She finishes freeing her legs and grabs the end of the wire, walking to Jack’s chair. If they weren't in such a hurry, she might accidentally let the wire touch his skin. Instead, she makes quick work of his handcuffs and leaves him to untie his own legs.

She meets Daniel at the base of the stairs. He is looking toward Jack, scowling.

“I'm sorry, Peggy,” he says quietly, even though Jack is out of earshot.

“For what?”

“For getting… for any inappropriate...”

“Daniel, you did what was necessary. It was not inappropriate.”

“Right,” he says, nodding.

“And it was not entirely unpleasant, either.”

He looks at her, jaw dropped and cheeks tinged red.

She smiles at him, then starts up the stairs.


End file.
